


you are a perfect machine

by meatstatue (impydimp)



Category: Doom Patrol (Comics), Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: EVERYONE!!! - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Trans Male Character, chief is a bitch, except chief, im gay guys, this whole fic is fuck and i love it, trans!larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impydimp/pseuds/meatstatue
Summary: Larry is trans and sad. Cliff is gay and in denial. Good allies kiss their bros and rob Chief to get them top surgery.Narrated by Mr. Nobodyeverybody is ooc. why? because i do what i want and not even god can stop meDISCONTINUED SORRY FOLKS





	you are a perfect machine

“Where is Larry?” Vic leaned against the dining table. “He was supposed to be here thirty-freaking-minutes ago.” 

“He doesn’t want to come.” Rita doesn’t look up from her knitting. Cliff and Jane are barely paying attention. Vic starts to regret thinking he could get these assholes to form a team. “He’s in one of his moods again.” 

“His moods?” Cliff and Vic say at the same time. Jane rolls her eyes. 

“He sits on his ass in his room for fucking days, refuses to tell us what’s going on, and we can’t even see what’s up because he’s a radioactive bitch and we don’t know if he’s actually dressed or not.” Jane crosses her arms. “I could hear him yelling at himself this morning, again. Woke me up before Vic did.” 

“Yelling at the negative spirit?” 

“Fuck if I know.” 

“I… Kinda wanna check on him.” Cliff interrupts. “I mean- I’ve never seen him do this before. I’m kinda worried.” 

Cliff had good reason to be worried, though Jane was right in that he did this all the time. Larry’s problem wasn’t easily fixed- while internalized homophobia could be hidden with over the top hetero-ness, gender dysphoria would make it almost impossible to get out of bed on some mornings. It was difficult, and while he appreciated that he passed on most days he still couldn’t help but hate the mummy he saw in the mirror. Ever since the accident it hurt too much to bind. His skin always hurts. He leans against the wall in the far corner of his room, hugging a potted plant. An orchid- a miltonia, specifically. His chest glowed gently. The spirit probably wasn’t having a good day, either. 

“I don’t know if he’d want you to.” Rita interjected. “I.. do know why he’s like this, and I don’t think he’d want anyone else to know.” She stood, returning her knitting to its basket. “Not to mention the radioactivity he has-” 

“Thank you for your input Rita.” Jane snapped back. Cliff looked between the two, expressionless. He was always expressionless. Vic had already given up on the day’s briefing and was pacing the room. 

“Do you think.. he’s in danger?” Everyone looked up. Vic didn’t know. Of course he didn’t know. “I’m guessing from your expressions he could be?” He was right, though nobody liked to think about that. Larry did have a.. tendency to make bad decisions, especially when he was emotional. He always did, though he’d say otherwise. Vic looked worried for a split second before continuing. “We should check on him, then. As his teammates.” 

“Just say friends. You’re not getting in the goddamn Justice League this way.” Jane answered, not helping at all. Cliff shot her what would have been a look if he had a working face. Rita crosses her arms. She was, admittedly, concerned about Larry- but she knew better than to walk into a literal death room. Cliff, on the other hand, was a certified dumbass. 

“I’m going in.” He left, his metallic footsteps echoing across the whole manor. 

Larry hadn’t moved the entire time they talked. He couldn’t hear them, anyway- and he found the perfect pose that let him pretend- just for a little bit- that he had the right body. That he had his body. That- 

“Larry? You in there?” Cliff. Larry sighed in response. He doesn’t want visitors. He’s unwrapped- isn’t wearing the coat that usually covers everything up- Cliff would know immediately. Coming out as gay was hard enough. He didn’t want the team knowing he was trans, too.

“Larry? You better not be dead, or something.” Cliff was getting worried. He knocked on his door, metal on metal making a clang loud enough to wake the whole manor. “I’m coming in.” 

“Don’t.” Larry said, too quietly too late. Cliff opened the first door, activating the decontamination chamber after some messing with the buttons. Larry tried to hide himself in his arms. Cliff had never seen him without his bandages before, and the idea of rejection scared him. 

The second door hissed open. Cliff peeked out, tilting his head at Larry.  
“This is you?” Shit. That’s not how he meant to say it. “You’re… crispier than I expected.” Larry didn’t reply, instead curling tighter against himself. His chest glowed bright. The spirit wanted to get Cliff closer, and get closer he did. Cliff knelt down next to Larry, trying to match his eye level. He didn’t look up. 

“I don’t want it to be me.” Larry was not one to share how he felt. Cliff knew when he did share it was very, very bad. “I don’t want you to look at me.” 

“Are you okay, Lar?” Larry tensed up. It’d been years since anyone had called him that. “You don’t have to answer, if you don’t want to. I just-” Cliff motioned with his hands. Larry still wasn’t looking up. “I’m worried about you. We’re worried about you. Rita said she knows why you’re like this, but-” 

“Did she.. tell you?” 

“No. No, she said you wouldn’t want us to know.” Cliff timidly put his hand on Larry’s back. Larry didn’t react. “Can I see your face, Lar?” 

“You don’t want to see my face.” His voice shook. Kill Bill sirens went off in Cliff’s head. “I don’t want to see my face, and I’m stuck with it.” 

“That’s okay. You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Cliff is trying really hard. “Can I at least know why? Jane said you do this a lot, but I don’t remember ever-” 

“I don’t know. I don’t fucking know what’s wrong with me.” Larry finally looked up at Cliff. He would be crying, if his skin wasn’t so damaged. “Nothing’s right. It hurts on- it hurts on such a deep level, Cliff. I can’t do anything about it. Niles won’t do anything about it. He says it’s a goddamn waste.” Cliff still didn’t understand. He didn’t notice. 

“What is it? What’s hurting you? Is it just depression, or-?” Larry looked at him like he had suddenly become organic again. Was it not obvious? “Oh. Did you.. not want me to ask that? I can-” 

“No. It’s… it’s okay.” Larry uncurls. “I’m… I’m transgender, Cliff. I was… I am a man, okay? I don’t want you to-” He looks at Cliff, trying desperately to read his emotion. His heart is beating so fast- his skin is burning all over again. Please don’t be terrible… “I know you all know. I know it’s obvious- I just… I don’t like talking about it… but sometimes it just hurts so goddamn much.”

“Larry.” Cliff starts, but pauses again. “Lar. I want you to know-” God. It’s a repeat of Therapy Patrol. “I want you to know I accept you- for who you are. And if there’s anything you need- wait.” Larry tenses again. “Chief said it was a waste? Were you trying to transition?” 

“Oh. Yes. He did. He said it would be more worthwhile to focus on the spirit, and I already was taking hormones-” Larry instinctively wiped his eyes. There were no tears there, though if he were himself again there would be. “I don’t know. I guess I don’t have a choice, now that he’s gone. I just wish I could go a day without being so.. so aware. I can feel it, Cliff. I mean- I usually just tighten my bandages- but I can still feel my… it’s there. No matter what I do.” 

“I thought bandages were unsafe? Or am I…?” 

“They are. I just don’t have a choice. My skin hurts, Cliff. Every second hurts. Pressure just makes it worse. But if… if I didn’t do this…” He looked away. “Cliff. I honestly don’t think I’d be able to live like this if I couldn’t.” Cliff looked at him. Larry was trusting him with a lot. He wanted to say something profound- the perfect words to make him feel better- but all he could really focus on was Larry’s eyes. He’d never seen them before. He’d never seen anything like the- No. Cliff’s not gay. He likes women and cars. 

“Larry.” He shakes himself out of that. “I’m… I’m so sorry you have to go through this. I never would’ve guessed- I know you said it’s obvious, but I don’t think anyone other than Rita knows, either. I won’t tell. I promise.” 

“Thank you. I was scared you’d…” Larry couldn’t finish. Cliff had locked him into a bear hug. A very hard, uncomfortable bear hug. He leaned into it with a shaky breath, and for the first time in almost 60 years- 

Larry felt safe. 

 

The others didn’t see either of them for the rest of the night. Jane was positive they were fucking. Rita reminded her Cliff doesn’t have the necessary parts. Vic once again regretted coming here. 

Larry had fallen asleep in Cliff’s arms. Cliff refused to move- he didn’t want to disturb him. He felt something deep in his chest cavity. He knew there was nothing there- but it was comforting. It reminded him of when he was human. When he was more than a tin can, but less than a man. 

\-- 

“Feeling better, I hope?” Rita glanced up at Larry when he entered the room. Cliff was still powered off- Larry wanted a little time to be alone. 

“I think so. I… told Cliff.” He sat next to her, his expression unreadable through his bandages. Rita knew how he felt, even without that. She understood. “I don’t know if I should have. I don’t want people to see me differently because of it.” 

“Well. I don’t think Cliff would be… too bad about it. He is… over-enthusiastic with his support.” 

“At least it’s support. I guess it could be worse.” Larry didn’t want to admit he really appreciated last night. He didn’t want to admit anything, ever. “I don’t know. I still feel wrong.” Rita gave him a sympathetic glance. 

“You’re not binding today?” 

“No. Is it that obvious?” He hid in his coat. It was uncomfortably warm. 

“It’s not. I promise. I know you hate when I ask, but are you feeling… self destructive, today? Or more so than usual?” Larry looked away. He wasn’t going to answer that. Rita didn’t need one. “I’ll try to keep an eye on you, then.” 

“I don’t want you to.” 

“The last time I left you alone like this we had to hide every sharp thing in the house, Larry. I need my razor.” Larry couldn’t argue. She was right. 

“Morning, fucks.” Hammerhead burst in. “Is Larry trying to off himself again?” Now was Rita’s turn to roll her eyes. 

“Eloquent, Hammerhead. He’s not.” 

“I’m right here.” 

“I noticed.” She crossed her arms. She was glad to hear he was okay- the conversation she overheard sounded otherwise. She’d never show it, though. Larry retreated further into his coat, suddenly hyper-aware of his chest. He prayed nobody would notice. He figured Hammerhead would point it out to everyone if she did. He missed Cliff. He was only a couple rooms away, but- 

There he was. Cliff arrived, still booting up. He gave Larry a quick nod. “Morning.” 

“We know you fucked last night, tin man.” Hammerhead please shut up. Neither Cliff or Larry were capable of blushing, but both answered with a chorus of 

“WE DID NOT!” and “I’M NOT GAY?” 

“You’re not gay? Just like how you don’t know all the lyrics to Opposites Attract?” Cliff looked away. 

“I like MC Skat Cat.” Larry reconsiders killing himself after hearing this.

“Well.” Rita pretends none of that happened. “Larry. If you feel any urges. Let us know, okay?” 

“Don’t say it like that. You’re making me sound like I do drugs or something.” He curled into himself. Jane noticed. 

“Oh shit. Did Larry do something? Is he alright?” 

“Hello, Jane. He did not. It’s just a bad week.” 

Larry stands. “Clearly you don’t need me, if all you’re going to do is talk about me like I’m not here.” Cliff raised his hand, stopping him. “What?” 

“Does Jane know? Or Vic?” 

“No.” 

“Know what?” Jane leans in, interested. 

“It’s nothing. It doesn’t matter.” He shifted his weight, uncomfortable. He can feel it. His dysphoria is flaring up again and it hurts. It hurts so goddamn much. Everything hurts, constantly. It takes all he has to not break down crying right then and there. They can see it. Nobody acts. Nobody knows what to do. Cliff puts his hand on his back, trying to comfort him. Larry wishes he didn’t exist so none of this would have to happen. He considers coming out. Another flare dashes that thought. “It doesn’t matter.” His voice wavers. “I’m going to be in my room, if anyone needs me. I just- I just want to be alone.” 

\-- 

“What was that about? Are you sure he didn’t… do anything?” Jane looks concerned. 

“After this? I’m not so sure anymore.” 

“He didn’t. He couldn’t have. He fell asleep after I went up to check on him last night.” Cliff whirrs. “I didn’t come back because I didn’t want to wake him. Did you know his eyes are blue?” 

“Was he not bandaged?” Rita looks up. “You didn’t die?” 

“I didn’t notice. I guess radiation doesn’t affect me, now.” 

“That’s cool.” Jane tilts her head at him. “So you didn’t fuck but you were looking into his eyes? Damn, Cliff. Just kiss him, already.” 

“I’m not gay. I’m an ally.” Keep telling yourself that, Cliff.

\-- 

Larry returns to his corner. He knows to just let this pass, but it still sucks ass. His chest glows softly.  
“Don’t. You can do your thing if you want, but no glowing. It hurts.” The spirit understood and went silent. It thought. It considered. It decided. The negative spirit burst out of his chest and disappeared through the floor, leaving Larry slumped unceremoniously against the wall. 

“Is he still…?” Vic appeared. He had been up early, especially compared to the others- though he was outside most of the morning. “Larry, I mean?” 

“We saw him a little. Cliff had a gay moment with him. It was lit.” Jane poked at Cliff with a smirk. 

“I did not!” Nobody believed him. “We just talked. That’s all.” Vic raised an eyebrow. 

“Did he tell you what’s wrong, at all?” 

“He did. He doesn’t want anyone else to know what it is, though.” 

“How are we supposed to help him if he won’t tell us what’s up?” Vic leaned against the wall.

“I don’t know if it’s the kind of thing we can help, really.” Cliff simulated shifting his weight. “I think all we can really do is be there. Though-” 

“Though what?” Jane leaned in. 

“I- I don’t know. I think there’s- like- it’s really hard to say without giving it away.” Cliff’s brain is not big enough for this. “All I can say is it’d cost- what, ten thousand bucks or so?” Vic gave him a look. 

“Ten-thousand dollars? Who has that cash laying around, Cliff?” Vic. Your dad has a huge company with like 30 private jets. You know who has it. 

“Someone call up Bruce Wayne.” Jane’s biggest concern at the moment is what the FUCK happened that nobody was telling her. She knew it wasn’t her business but goddamn she’s curious. Cliff started pacing- but was interrupted when he hit his head on the doorframe, leaving a Cliff shaped hole in it. Rita tries her best to ignore everyone. 

“If he was down here already, he should be dressed, right?” Vic started. “We could probably go see him- just to make sure he’s safe.” As if on queue, the spirit descended from the ceiling, perfectly covering up the fact I totally forgot about him. Rita nodded a greeting. Cliff had an idea. 

“Hey. I- I don’t know if you can, uh. Understand me?” The spirit only tilted its head. “Is there any way you can help us- help Larry? I know he’s having a hard time, but- I don’t really know what to do? And you’re inside him- fuck, that sounded wrong.” 

“Maybe it could do that- thing? It did with you and Jane?” Unfortunately for both Vic and the audience that’s not gonna happen. “Jane felt better afterwards- I mean?” The spirit didn’t answer, instead floating in a circle around them. Rita sighed. 

“It clearly wants you to follow it.” Rita is the only sensible person here. “I say we do.” She stands. The spirit stopped and flew upwards through the ceiling. They followed, hoping the spirit isn’t indirectly trying to kill them using Larry’s corpse. 

“Larry?” Rita knocks softly. 

“WAKE UP, BITCH!” Jane. Larry jolted awake as the spirit returned to him. Can’t a guy get a goddamn week to be emo without being interrupted? He reluctantly opened the door for them. 

“What do you want? I said I wanted to be alone.” 

“The spirit wanted us to be here.” Rita said. “I think, anyway.” Larry sighs. 

“Okay. Okay! Fuck it. Everyone’s so goddamn-” He huffs and lets everyone in. “Well? I know you already know. It doesn’t matter. What are you here for?” 

“We don’t know, dipshit. Don’t be all emo about it. What the fuck is up with you?” Cliff and Rita share a glance. 

“What, you can’t see it? I know I don’t pass. I-” Fuuuck. Larry was convinced it was obvious. If they don’t know- he probably just outed himself. “God. I’m so frustrated. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Larry. You don’t have to tell anyone. Just- just tell us you’ll be okay. I know it’s hard- and I don’t really- I can’t really understand it- but whatever you need-” Cliff can’t help but feel for him. It’s something more than empathy, though he can’t put his finger on it. 

“I miss Danny Street.” was all Larry could answer with. “Danny understood better than anyone.” 

“Oh. I think I know, now.” Vic did not know, actually. “Did you meet someone? Or…? Was he straight?” 

“He couldn’t have. He hasn’t left the house in fuck knows how long.” Jane crossed her arms. “Somebody get him some prozac.” 

“Stop. I didn’t. I don’t want to meet anyone. I.. I miss John too much to do that, no. It’s not about my- god.” Larry struggled to find the right words. “You’re lucky.” was all he could think to say. Jane heavily disagreed, but didn’t reply. 

“Lucky… how?” 

“Lucky you don’t have to spend every goddamn minute hating everything about your body. Lucky you don’t have to take a shot just to feel a little comfortable in your own skin. Lucky you don’t have to deal with- this.” He motioned at his chest. Vic finally realized what he meant. Jane had already figured it out. 

“Oh. You’re…?” 

“Yes. I don’t know how you haven’t noticed already.” He closes the second door behind them. He’s so tired. “It’s. Really hard. Living like this. That’s why I’m so-” He waves his hands. “Like that.” 

\-- 

“I’m sorry, Larry. I’m sure- if you want us to help you- there’s a way to get rid of the negative spirit.” Vic really doesn’t see it. “Like a- exorcism? Something like that?” Everyone looked at him. “Oh. That wasn’t it, either.” Larry felt like a wild animal. 

“No. Oh my god, Vic.” Jane started. “He’s trans, not fucking possessed.” Larry’s heart made itself known. He started to regret letting them in- and Cliff always made him feel weird. Cliff’s phantom heart in his empty chest agreed.

“Oh. OH. Okay. I didn’t- I didn’t realize. Okay.” Ideally, Vic would do an exorcism anyway for the aesthetic of it all. Sadly, this is not an ideal world. “Well- I mean- Larry.” Larry knows exactly what he’s about to say. “We support you- no matter what-” This happens every time with every person he comes out to. 

“I know.” That came out snappier than Larry had intended. “I’ve heard it before. Just- don’t make a big deal out of it. I didn’t even want anyone to know, but you’re all here anyway.” He huffs. “Don’t treat me any different like Chief did.” 

“They won’t.” Rita replied- meant more as a threat to the others than as a reassurance to him. Larry just blinked behind his goggles and went further back into his room. They took the hint and left- everyone except Cliff. 

“I’m straight-” 

 

“Okay?” 

“But if there’s anything you need- I looked up surgery prices, but-” 

“Cliff. Chief already said no to that. It’s fine.” 

“It’s not, though. I- don’t know a lot about- trans stuff- but I think that’s pretty fucked up of him to do that. We all know he can afford it.” Cliff waved his arms. “We can all see you’re really fucked up about it. And I- I care about you, Larry! -Not in a gay way. I’m an ally.” He added, to clarify. That was a complete lie, though only we know that. Larry felt like a wild fucking animal. 

“Cliff. As- absolutely fantastic robbing Chief and getting a dubious surgery from some guy in Cloverton sounds- I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I mean-” He takes a moment to collect his thoughts. “For all I know the Chief was right. Maybe getting comfortable in my own body will fuck up the spirit. It doesn’t like it, either, but- there’s data involved.” Because NOBODY can argue with data. “I wouldn’t want him to come back and get pissed at us for ruining his experiment, whatever it is with me.” 

“Larry. Fuck the Chief. I want you to be happy.” Cliff grabbed Larry’s shoulders. “We’re gonna rob that old bitch. Jane’s gonna help us- she’d kill me if I didn’t let her. I really- I do care about you, Larry! You’re my friend!” Larry’s heart sped up at the contact. God- he really is touch starved. “Come on, Lar! Let’s commit some crimes!” 

“I- I mean-” He’s already flustered. Someone has a crush and isn’t willing to accept it. “Okay. Okay! Fine. But-” Pause. “I can’t- I can’t take off my bandages, Cliff. I’m radioactive.” Cliff tilted his head, thinking for a moment. 

“Chief can afford this huge house, right? I’m willing to bet we can afford to bribe whatever surgeon to wear a hazmat suit or something during it.” He pretends to scratch his head- a leftover memory from when he had skin to scratch. “I don’t know who’d know of any surgeons willing to do a mummy, though.” 

“Danny.” 

“Who?” 

“Danny the Street. They’re a- it’s kind of complicated. I’ll explain on the way.” 

“Danny the Street?”Jane appeared in the doorway. “I’m coming. I heard what Vic said about them.”

“I don’t know if Larry is-” Cliff started, but Larry interrupted with 

“Okay.” 

\---- 

“Where is he?” Cliff turned his head back slightly, gripping the steering wheel way too hard. 

“They. Take the next left.” 

“Right. They. Sorry.”

“I’m fucking bored. You two drive like old men.” 

“I was born in the 20’s.” Larry said, reminding everyone he’s almost in his 90s and admittedly looks GREAT for his age.

“You don’t have to act like it.” 

“Is this it?” Cliff points at a street sign- Danny St. Cliff can’t read, apparently. 

“Yes. They should know me.” Cliff pulls over and opens the doors. Jane and Larry hop out- and Danny greets them. 

“Hello, Larry! Who are your friends?” The street sign blinked, before “It’s good to see you again!” Cliff tilted his head. He didn’t know what to make of it. 

“Danny, Cliff- Jane. Cliff, Jane- Danny.” Larry liked to keep things simple. “Danny’s a sentient genderq-” Larry doesn’t like that word. “Gender- neutral?” 

“Non-binary is okay, Larry!” The sign blinked again. 

“They’re a sentient non-binary street!” Cliff stepped toward the sign, still not quite understanding the ‘sentient street’ part.

“Danny? Larry’s my- friend. And we’re trying to find a guy who can do- ah- breast removal?” Cliff is trying so hard. Larry shrinks into his coat a little. “But one that won’t die from radiation exposure? Or wear a hazmat suit.” Jane decided she was bored of this conversation and set out to explore Danny. She was particularly interested in the theater- ‘Peeping Tom’s Perpetual Cabaret’, most namely the butch woman she saw walking into it. 

“Larry! You never told me you were trans.” The sign blinked excitedly. “I know somebody! Let me call them. You two lovebirds enjoy the party! :3c” Larry didn’t need to be asked twice. He immediately disappeared into the crowd. Cliff was more hesitant. 

“Danny? We’re not- I’m not gay.” 

“Oh! Sorry I assumed! ^-^” 

“Yeah- I’m an ally- don’t get me wrong! But Larry’s just my friend. I care about him a lot. But-  
Larry’s just my friend with beautiful eyes and a cute voice and- he’s my best bro. But that’s it.”

“I don’t mean to intrude, Cliff, but it sounds to me like you’re trying to convince yourself more than me.” Cliff looks away. 

“I’m not gay, though. I fuck women.” And cars, Cliff. You can’t forget that.

“Cliff, homosexuality isn’t the only one out there! Maybe you’re into both men and women! :D”  
If Cliff had a face he would be raising his eyebrows. He never considered that. Maybe he was into Larry. But- it’s perfectly normal to want to kiss your bro, right? It’s not. That’s gay, Cliff. Even Chief is waiting for you to figure it out and he’s weird about this shit. He said he hates gay people and so I’m returning him to the Chief Spinner to atone for his crimes. 

Why anyone is still looking for this guy escapes me. 

Larry was only a couple steps from the cabaret when his chest exploded in blue light. He crumpled onto the sidewalk like a puppet- unresponsive to Danny’s nervous ‘are you ok????’s. The spirit gave the sign a wave before shooting off back to Cliff. 

‘Oh my god!!! Did Larry just die on me???’ 

 

Cliff paced. He wasn’t all that sure if he wanted to accept what Danny was proposing- or if he was just really, really in denial about it. 

‘Cliff???’ The leaves arranged themselves in front of him. ‘I think Larry just died??? :S’ The spirit descended, almost on cue. ‘See!! Is he a ghost now?’ 

Cliff looked up and chuckled. “Oh! That’s the negative spirit. Larry isn’t dead- this thing just- lives in him? I guess?” He motions to it. “What’s up?” 

The spirit only stares for a moment before flying around Cliff. Danny added a quick ‘wow!’ before going quiet to let the spirit do its thing. It paused for a moment before flying off again. Cliff just watched, confused. 

“What are you trying to do?” He asked it, like a dumbass. Chief actually wants you dead now, do you know that? That’s your fault. You did that. 

The spirit returned holding something- but Cliff’s vision was obscured with purple before he could figure it out. He pulled it off his head and glanced down at the thing- it was a flag. He didn’t recognize it, but Cliff was never the brightest bot on the shelf. 

‘Oh!!!!!!!!!!’ Danny flashed. ‘That’s nice of it!!!!!!’ 

“What is this?” 

‘The bi flag!!! It got it from one of my shops!!!!’ Danny is a humane society with no need for currency. ‘I think it’s telling you to try that label out!!!’ The spirit nodded. 

“Oh. Huh. I’m an ally, though.” Good luck with this one, Danny. “Speaking of- where did Larry go? Is he okay?”  
‘He’s on the ground outside the cabaret!!’ The spirit zipped off to reunite with its host. 

 

Larry gasped awake to Cliff standing over him. “Fuck!” He looked around, remembering where he was. “Fuck.” 

“Are you okay?” Cliff helped Larry up, still wearing the flag around his shoulders. He couldn’t feel- he had forgotten it was there. Larry noticed it, but didn’t say anything. 

“Ah- yeah. Yeah.” He dusted himself off. “Where’s Jane?” 

“Here.” Jane appeared from the crowds, wearing a shirt with #LwiththeT on it. Good taste. As a reward I’m turning the Chief Spinner to 200rps. Larry smiled under the bandages. His dysphoria was flaring up again- but he felt safe here. 

“I guess we should head back to the manor?” He continued. “I guess- we did everything we came here for.” Cliff patted him on the back and he winced, though Cliff didn’t notice. Jane did, but didn’t say anything past looking at him.

‘Wait!!!!’ A nearby shop window rearranges frantically. ‘Larry! I have a gift for you!’ Larry stopped. A binder flies out of the manhole closest to them, hitting Larry with such force he falls over. ‘Whoops!!!!!! Sorry Larry!!!!!!! D:’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIP ILL FINISH THIS REAL SOON


End file.
